Abandoning the Ruins of Yesterday
by iridescenttempest
Summary: The War of the Ring is over and the race of Elves is becoming stagnant with complacency. Gandalf’s experiment: Bring a 21st century girl to Arda to help progress them into some sense of modernity.
1. Far Off Distance

Abandoning the Ruins of Yesterday

Preview Summary: The War of the Ring is over and the race of Elves is becoming stagnant with complacency. Gandalf's experiment: Bring a 21st century girl to Arda to help progress them into some sense of modernity.

Extended Summary:

With the War of the Ring over, the Silvan Elves of the new Eryn Lasgalen have the chance to rebuild their kingdom in an age of peace. But the promise of progress isn't enough for their plans to come to fruition. Even more discouraging is watching the race of men develop as the elves seem stuck in a perpetual state of complacency. Stressed with the reconstruction of Eryn Lasgalen, the King and Queen look to their son, Legolas to help lead them. His exposure to new ideas, new races of Middle Earth, his experience with the fellowship are qualities the King and Queen see in him that will help shape the new Kingdom. However, having become used to such a lifestyle away from the palace, Legolas is reluctant to confront his destiny and assume his duty as Crown Prince of Eryn Lasgalen.

What's an elven kingdom to do? Look to a wizard, of course. Aware of the risks, Gandalf the White relies on the help of a family he raised away from Middle Earth in 21st century Earth. Tricking his granddaughter, Andy, he hopes that she will be the key to nudging these elves into moving outside their comfort zones to find a reason to move forward.

Disclaimer: Anything and anyone that looks familiar doesn't belong to me…

Chapter 1: Far-off Distance

"_Hurry it up! Wring it out!_

_Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far..._

_So I'll go far into the distance..._

"Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation

Andy Eirian fell with a soft thud on a grassy knoll. Strong, wrinkled hands found her own and pulled her up so she could see a pair of not too dissimilar gray eyes twinkling back at her. With a sigh, she let go of the hands and with her own immediately cradled her backside. Now that the shock had worn off, all that remained was a resounding:

"OW! Oh Jesus Christ, did that hurt!" Andy yelled, while she rubbed her backside.

Her companion laughed softly and slowly walked away from her.

"We just broke about 50 different laws of physics and all you can do is laugh at me?" Andy called after him.

"The laws of physics do not apply here. I'm afraid you would find this land devoid of anything magical and mysterious if we focused on the physics of it all," he answered her.

"That didn't answer my question," Andy said, struggling to keep up.

"Did you never take a philosophy class, while you were at school?" her companion said, finally turning to Andy.

"It was required. I even went up to Metaphysics in college. Granted I didn't enjoy it—but the professor was cute…" she said, smiling.

Her companion shot her a look.

"I'm kidding. That was joke. You do have jokes in Middle Earth, yes?" she said, trying to defend herself.

"What do you remember about Metaphysics?" he asked her.

"That it was hard…"

Her companion glared at her.

"Ok, ok. No joking anymore. I got it. Metaphysics is the branch of philosophy that attempts to speak the strict and literal truth with no intended reference in force," she said robotically.

"Meaning?" her companion goaded her.

"Meaning that Metaphysics is the branch of philosophy that tries to discover the truth beyond perception. Metaphysics tries to see beyond what we can naturally see or experience, assuming of course that we can do that," she said, fishing around for the right words.

"And did you ever have the chance to read Nietzsche or Heidegger?"

"Like I said, it was required—but what does this have anything to do with—"

"There is a reason that Nietzsche and Heidegger didn't believe in Metaphysics," her companion interrupted her.

"Because it was too hard?"

"No. Because they asked the question: can the unfathomable ever be fathomed? They never assumed that this was possible. And so, to them the impossible, the unfathomable… it all has its own place in the universe…"

"You're going way over my head…" Andy conceded.

Her companion sighed, "The point I am trying to make is that the unfathomable, the unknown… it should be respected simply because it cannot be known. Or else it wouldn't be unknown, now would it?"

Andy stopped.

"That doesn't make any sense," Andy said, having come to this conclusion after thinking about it.

"That is the point, my dear. The mere fact that it defies logic, is your answer. That's the whole reason why it is special! Within its mysteriousness lies its power!" Her companion said, laughing.

'If it wasn't for that professor… I swear… I would have never made it through that class… Granted, I can see why he pushed me into taking Metaphysics,' Andy thought to herself.

After all, was there no other philosophy or idea that could better describe her companion?

Her companion waited for Andy to catch up to him.

"It's just something you should keep in mind, my dear. While we are here of course," he told her in a quieter, gentler voice. "There are things here that will not make sense to you, ever. Do not fight it. Let it instead sink in, so that you come to respect it and acknowledge it for what it is. In time, the answers will come to you, if you let them."

"If that's all true… why am I even here? I don't understand it… and that's not meant as a philosophical-existentialist-metaphysical question. Why did you bring me here?" Andy said, reaching for his arm.

"Because you are needed," he told her simply.

"For what?"

"Because I need you," he answered her.

"… For what?" Andy asked, still confused.

"I will tell you later. This is no time for explanations. You are needed. This is why you are here. I will explain later, when the time calls for it…" he told her, cryptically.

"You know, even with all of that in mind and especially considering all that's written about you… Gandalf the Grey… er… White? Grey-White-Grey-Whi—"

"I prefer Grandfather," he interrupted.

"I'll rephrase the question then. Considering all that's written about you _Grandfather_… you couldn't have found an easier way for us to get to Mirkwood?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"And how do you suggest I explain to King Thranduil when we suddenly appear in his throne chamber with no warning, with nothing but the clothes on our back and my staff? As if we just fell from the sky, which would be quite a feat if you consider the fact that the Elvenking dwells in a cave…" he said, turning around to look at Andy.

This, of course, was a legitimate problem, Andy conceded.

"You're telling me that this isn't a usual occurrence?"

"What, wizards falling out of the sky, maidens appearing out of nowhere? I think you've been reading too much on that computer of yours…"

"But does a wizard, nay an Istari, really need an explanation for the things he does? You won't even explain to me how we got here or why I'm even here. Shouldn't the 'unexplainable' be respected…" she said, hopefully.

The old man smiled at her. "I'll wager your mother taught you that one," he said, smirking. "And no, to answer your question, an Istari doesn't need an explanation, but does uphold some amount of courtesy for an old friend. It's not a matter of philosophy, but etiquette. And in any case, we are not in Mirkwood."

He continued walking toward the dirt path. Andy raced to catch up to him.

"We're not?"

"No, my dear, we're not. We are, if I have my bearings right—which I do, we are outside of it. But close, mind you. And if we follow this river, we will be in Mirkwood before lunch."

"But then why go through all the trouble to send us here, if we're not even in Mirkwood?"

"I like the scenic route. And after all, this will give us more time to help you get acquainted with everything you have to know."

Andy barely had time to comprehend this sentence as she bumped into him. She smiled apologetically at him and he went back to staring at… well she didn't know what.

"Grandfather…" she whispered. "What are we doing?"

"Waiting."

"For what?"

"For that," he said pointing at the cloud of dust fast approaching them.

Andy squinted her eyes and as her vision adjusted she saw what looked to be two horses and something reminiscent of a wagon galloping toward them. She gave her grandfather a puzzled look.

"What? You didn't think we were going to just walk into Mirkwood, or rather Eryn Lasgalen as it's called now. No… I know that the many of the numerous denizens of Middle Earth think me an old fool, but I'm not that much of a fool… or old." he said, as what looked to be a smaller and uncovered wagon. After patting the horses' necks he climbed into the driver's seat.

"With you I never know…" she said, as he pulled her up to sit next to him.

* * *

"Legolas!" Queen Aerlinniel called at the willow tree.

Legolas Greenleaf stopped his whittling and looked down at his mother.

"I seem to recall your father requested, nay demanded, that all of his children make an appearance during the morning meal in the Great Hall. And what do you make of it, that only our second and youngest ones were there at our table?" she said, with one hand on her hip.

"I'll bet you that you thought nothing of it?'" he said, jumping down in front of her.

"Close," she said sarcastically, "Your father yelled at just about everyone, scared all of the maids half out of their wits, barely touched any of his meal, then stormed off and locked himself in his study."

Legolas winced at her.

"You didn't think that possibly I wasn't hungry?" he said meekly.

Queen Aerlinniel raised an eyebrow at this.

"Mother, can you blame me? I just arrived back from a tour of the Glittering Caves with Gimli. I'm just trying to adjust back into this kind of lifestyle…"

"And what kind of lifestyle would that be, ionin?"

"This… This whole royalty business—with duties and formalities…" he fumbled for the right words.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, ionin. But have you not always been the Crown Prince of Mirkwood?"

"Yes…"

"Then I don't see how travel weariness can be any excuse for your so-called forgetfulness! You've already been here a week!"

"I was just—" he started.

"You know, my son, it's quite amazing how easily you've forgotten your home. You've spent so much time away from it, I suppose it's easy to see that… but not as easy to forgive it," she said, walking back towards the palace.

Legolas sighed, not sure of what he should say.

"Mother! Mother, please." he said, following after her. His mother, of course, did not slow down or even acknowledge her son. Legolas sighed again and ran to catch up.

Legolas ran in front of her and knelt down. "Mother, forgive me, I—I did not mean to be so insolent and inconsiderate." he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

His mother looked down at him, "Legolas, you cannot forget who you are simply because you want to. You are the Crown Prince, for Valar's sake. You cannot escape who you will become. It's time you started acting like the Crown Prince…"

Legolas frowned. Queen Aerlinniel sighed and kissed his forehead.

"Just be lucky I found you first." she said, smiling as she helped pick her son up.

"He's not very happy with me, is he?"

"Fear not, my son, with any luck, he's calmed down to a dull roar." she said, patting his head. He rolled his eyes at her and took her arm.

"You forgot this, by the way" she said, handing him an ornately carved circlet, made of mithril and decorated with tiny golden and green cinquefoil leaves.

Legolas sighed and reluctantly took it, placing it awkwardly on his head.

"This isn't a time to dither around, ionin, or we will miss Mithrandir's arrival!" she said, grabbing her son's hand and leading him inside the palace.

"Mithrandir?" he asked, stopping.

His mother sighed, "Yes! This is exactly why it was urgent that you be present at the morning meal. Did you forget?"

"Gandalf's coming here? Why?" he hurriedly put in.

"Why ever not? After all, Eryn Lasgalen is still coming into its own and recovering from its great loss during the War of the Ring, and even before then. Your father thought Mithrandir's advice would be invaluable in overseeing the rebuilding of Eryn Lasgalen."

"Is he traveling alone—or rather, I suppose that is a stupid question, considering his name of course."

His mother laughed, "He brought along his granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?"

"Yes, a granddaughter."

"I never knew he—but this means that he had a wife? And children?"

"Mithrandir has walked Middle Earth for longer than you have been born. Surely you didn't expect him to live his life alone."

"Well of course not. But why the secrecy? And when and why and how?"

"Well, as to how it happened, I'm sure you can figure that one out for yourself."

Legolas pulled a face.

"Why and when, all before your time, perhaps even before my time. But as I said, wandering only leads you nowhere if you do not have someone to share it with. I would think you a lot more joyous at this news," his mother continued.

"I am joyous… just more curious than joyous."

"He wasn't always that old, ionin. No, he used to be quite the charming one, or so the stories go. He's had his reasons for not telling us. Truth be told, if I were in his position, I'd have done the same… protect those I love the most from any sort of harm that could befall them. But, I digress. See, aren't you glad I found you? To think you could have missed all of this." she said, patting his arm.

Legolas smiled at her and found that his step had grown quicker. Leave it to Gandalf to stir his heart, of course with him, one never knew.


	2. Home Sweet Home

"…_just dreaming the beginning then waking up_

_the continuation can be reached someday by myself_

_the most important thing is always_

_without any shape_

_even if you have it or lose it_

_you'll never know…"_

"kanashimi wo yasashisa ni" by Little by Little

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

Looking around the forest trail, Andy finally understood why they renamed Mirkwood, Eryn Lasgalen. It really was a wood of green leaves. And not just green, but golden leaves as well. The trees were large, with bark ranging from colors like dark brown, pure white and silvery gray. The branches overlapped each other and formed to make a canopy over the trail with openings here and there for sunlight to peek through like tiny showers of light. On the whole, it bathed everything in a golden-green hue. It even smelled bright and fresh. Andy wrinkled her nose… her allergies were going to give her hell later.

"It's not what you thought it would be like, is it?" Gandalf nudged her.

"It's green…" Andy said, honestly.

"Is that all you can say?" Gandalf replied, shocked.

"It's really green?" Andy offered.

Her grandfather huffed, making Andy feel a little guilty. They both fell into an awkward silence. Andy took another look around and breathed in the fresh air.

"You're right, it's not what I was expecting," Andy said after a long silence.

Gandalf stared at her.

"Very devoid of smog and noise and real fresh air, hmm?" Gandalf said with a smirk.

"I happen to be proud of L.A.'s smog," Andy said in mock offense.

"I'm surprised you're still alive, after being exposed to all of that pollution for more than 20 years."

"If anything, it just made my lungs hardened to inhospitable climate," Andy said laughing.

"Very inhospitable climate," Gandalf agreed.

"Actually, I was surprised when my body didn't shut down from being shocked by all this pure air."

"You don't feel more energized? Breathe it in, my dear!" Gandalf urged her.

Andy just shook her head. Even though L.A. is known for all kinds of hippie, zen, yoga, vegan, healthier, alternative lifestyles, Andy wasn't one of those kinds of girls. She was used to Starbucks, trash that wasn't biodegradable, MSG, and electricity. But hell… she could go cold turkey… maybe. At least for a few weeks. Maybe.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without those chemically enhanced sunsets, L.A.'s known for… but I think I can get used to all this green," Andy conceded.

Gandalf laughed. "Yes, yes, it is very green. Very much changed from the previous age."

"Is that why we're here?"

"In a manner of sorts," he said quickly. "Ah—here we are!"

Andy turned to see in front of them a wide ornate wooden bridge atop a noisy river. Behind it large gates guarded by what she presumed were elven soldiers.

"Because if he couldn't have a huge castle, King Thranduil had to have a moat?" she asked, chuckling.

"This river is the life force of Mirkwood, but it doesn't help to add another obstacle. But as Sauron's power has long faded, any enemies that we may encounter would have been decimated long before they would have reached this bridge." he said as they went over to the bridge.

"Mithrandir!" the guards hailed.

"Good morning!" he said brightly.

"We were told you were to arrive sometime today, but we had not realized you would be here so soon." one of the guards told him.

"A shortcut, as it were. Is there any chance you'd let an old man and his granddaughter pass through? I promise no mischief or danger… save for a few fireworks and the chance bit of grumbling here and there." he said in Sindarin.

Andy chuckled and the guards laughed openly. They signaled for the gate to be open and stepped away to let the wagon through.

"It is our hope you enjoy your stay here in Eryn Lasgalen, Mithrandir," one of the guards said as they passed.

Her grandfather looked quite smug as they rode on through.

"I didn't know you brought fireworks," she said.

"I never travel without fireworks. You never know when there are elflings to be entertained, or a celebratory feast in dire need of amusement, or just general cause for a ruckus."

"Does King Thranduil know you're bringing fireworks?"

"A wizard does not need an explanation for the things he does," he deadpanned.

They both looked at each other seriously for a second and then started cracking up. Her grandfather could never be serious for very long. Due to a very traumatizing meeting involving a firework incident, Tolkien had always portrayed Gandalf as a very grumpy, intimidating old man. But the case truly was that as old as he was, he was very young at heart. Always too much fun and never without a story… or fireworks. They rode on, every now and then greeted by people of the nearby village and the occasional group of elflings tailing along while her grandfather's reminisced of different spots in the area.

"Straighten your posture, Calanon. Stop fidgeting with your tunic, Rhovanion. And Legolas—Legolas? Where is Legolas?" the Elvenking said with a harried look on his face.

"Melamin," Queen Aerlinniel cooed, "Your son is on his way. He will not disappoint you… again. I don't understand why you are so anxious. It's only Mithrandir after all."

"Then, melamin, there is your answer. It's only Mithrandir after all" he repeated.

"Ada, is he going to bring fireworks this time?" his son Calanon asked. His youngest brother giggled.

"Oh Eru, I hope not." Thranduil said, remembering the last time.

"Ah, Thranduil!" Gandalf called as he rode up with his wagon.

"Mithrandir, my old friend, it is good to see you again," he said, walking up to greet him.

"Old? I prefer the term ageless, though there seem to be a few stray gray hairs in your crown." he said getting off the wagon.

"Last I checked they were silver… most fitting for a king." he laughed.

They hugged each other, laughing. A few elves came to attend to the wagon and horses. Andy stood awkwardly behind her grandfather, suddenly becoming very nervous.

There she was before royalty. She shifted in place and started to dust off her clothes and fix her hair. What was she going to say? Would her accent offend? This probably wasn't going to go well…

Thranduil himself was wearing a golden circlet that seemed to be crafted with lots of Celtic knots and green leaves. He wore a dark green high collar tunic and an open silver robe and white leggings. He also wore many jewels.

Gandalf walked up with Thranduil to the rest of the family.

"Aerlinniel, my dear, you never seem to age. You are as beautiful as the day I met you."

She laughed. Andy decided she very much liked her laugh. It was very soft and dignified and ladylike, but very much conveyed her amusement. She had silvery blonde hair crowned with a circlet of real fresh flowers. Her eyes were a light green and twinkled in the sunlight. Her lips were a light red and her cheeks had a hint of blush. She was dressed in a white empire waist gown with uncovered shoulders and a lace trim. Her sleeves were intricately designed with three poufs made together with what seemed to be silver ribbon ending in pointed sleeves. She had a silver fitted bodice made of velvet and green leaves and the rest of her dress seemed to fan out in a bell shape complete with train. She preferred to wear simpler jewelry, from what Andy gathered as she wore only a simple silver necklace that hung along her collar and not the base of her neck with a green jewel and a diamond ring in the shape of a flower.

"You still think me a young babe, then? Oh it is so very good to see you!" she said pulling Gandalf into a hug.

Rhovanion jumped into Gandalf's arms the minute she pulled away.A rambunctious little elfling with bright blue eyes and golden hair threw his arms around Gandalf's neck. He had a somewhat wrinkled green tunic, which Andy supposed with was from playing too much. He reminded her of her brother.

Andy felt a little twinge of sadness. She was going to be away from her family for a long time.

"Mithrandir" he yelled with joy.

"Oh my, Rhovanion, you do seem to be getting bigger and bigger each time I see you!" he said, a little unsteady from the recent glomping.

"Yes Mithrandir! I am much bigger from when you last came! Did you bring fireworks?" he asked.

"I brought a lot of things with me, my little wild one, you'll just have to wait. Oh, Calanon, I hardly recognized you! You look so grown up now." he said turning to the other ellon.

Calanon wore a white tunic and brown leggings, looking very much like his mother, facially, except for his eyes and his hair, those were his father's. He looked very strapping indeed and trying very hard to look grown up, standing up very straight and stiff.

"Oh but I am grown up now!" he said trying to sound very dignified.

"I suppose you think you're too old to embrace your old Mithrandir?" he said, putting Rhovanion down.

Calanon loosened up and smiled and gave Gandalf a big hug indeed.

"You seem to be traveling with someone else this time," Thranduil said to him, giving Andy a once-over. "Will you not introduce us to your companion?"

Gandalf turned to Andy and gave her a reassuring smile. Andy shook her head no and tried to slink away. Her grandfather stared her down and she relented. He took her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze as he led her to the royal family... or at least so she couldn't escape. She groaned and her smile became very big indeed. She tried to pull herself together, but it seemed to be making things worse.

"Yes, please allow me to introduce to my only precious granddaughter, Andunelen Eirian."

Andy gave a polite curtsey and smiled as she tried not to grimace at her full name. The King and Queen inclined their heads as Calanon bowed and Rhovanion hid behind his brother.

"I hope you'll forgive my state of dress, your majesties. I'm afraid the land I come from doesn't produce anything appropriate. All the same, it is my honor to have met you." she said, looking down.

Her hands felt clammy and her cheeks felt hot. She could feel all of them staring at her. And then to her surprise, King Thranduil finally spoke.

"Of course not, Lady Andunelen, we know the difficulties of traveling. Please do not make yourself so uneasy. It is so nice to finally meet you." Thranduil said kindly, taking one of Andy's hands and kissing it briefly.

Queen Aerlinniel took her hands and held her at arms length. "It is so nice to have a bit of a female presence, what with 3 sons and an impossible husband. You are most welcome, my child. I hope in time you will think of this like home to you." she said, kissing both her cheeks.

Andy was surprised at how well she was being received. Maybe she had it all wrong. Maybe Tolkien had it all wrong. These characters weren't as scary as she thought. You can't really trust canon all the time, after all. Her shoulders relaxed a little more and she smiled a little easier.

"Welcome to Eryn Lasgalen, my lady." Calanon said, bowing to her.

"I thank you, my lord. You'll have to forgive me, I'm not really used to all these formalities." She said, with a curtsey. He smiled.

Rhovanion peeked out from behind his brother and gave her a shy smile.

"Forgive my brother, Lady Andunelen, he is quite shy around strangers."

"No not at all, he reminds me a lot of my own brother." she said to Calanon.

She knelt down to meet him at eye level.

"Hello," she said softly. "You must be Rhovanion, you have that sparkle in your eyes my grandfather said you have."

He came out behind his brother and nodded.

"You also have a very mischievous look about you, I wonder, do you like stories?"

"Yes," he said softly.

"Oh, then I have many to tell you. I hope that you and I will get more time together, so I can amuse you till you can't hear anymore!"

"Yes! I'd like that very much!" he said, hugging her.

Andy hugged back and picked him up as she stood up.

"He likes you," Queen Aerlinniel told her.

"I do like her, atara. She's very pretty." he said, playing with her hair.

"Indeed." Thranduil agreed. "He's never taken to a liking to anyone that quickly."

"Then I'm glad. Thank you so much for welcoming me!' she told them, smiling at Rhovanion.

"You seem to be missing someone, Thranduil." Gandalf said.

"No, I'm just behind you Mithrandir," another voice popped up.

Andy turned toward the voice and saw what she presumed to be Legolas… in the flesh. He looked very much like his movie counterpart, and scarily so. He jogged up in a white tunic and black leggings, his suede brown boots looking a little scuffed up. Andy wasn't sure of what to think of him, after all she'd spent most of her life just reading about him, the little there was of him. He seemed very aloof. Yes, aloof. She decided he was very aloof.

"So glad you could deign to make an appearance my son," Thranduil said in a strained voice. His wife put a hand on his arm, by way of calming him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, father. I wouldn't have missed this for the world," he said, pulling Gandalf into an embrace.

"Surely not, my young friend. It would have broken my heart in two, had you not been here." Gandalf replied in mock despair, as he pulled away.

Rhovanion jumped into Legolas' arms. "You're late!" he said. Calanon smirked at him.

"No, I'm just on time. You're early," he replied, tickling him and sending him into piles of laughter.

"Yes, ionin, you're just in time to meet the Lady Andunelen, Mithrandir's granddaughter," his mother said taking Rhovanion into her arms and leading Legolas to Andy.

She tucked her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she inherited from her mother. Looking at his face for the first time, she thought he looked like his father: high, dignified, noble. But there was a calm about him, his appearance very non-threatening, very composed, which she supposed was from his mother. He took her hand and bowed to her.

"It is an honor, my lady," he said to her, his voice in even tones, quiet and soft.

"No, the honor is mine, your highness," she replied with a curtsey.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. His eyes were very blank. He was just going through the motions, being formal and polite for just the sake of being formal and polite. Well maybe Tolkien wasn't all wrong then. He seemed very distant, she thought. Andy was disappointed, considering the welcome she received from the rest of the royal family. Then again, she didn't really have much to go on. It's not like the thousands of fanfiction out there were really expert knowledge on this subject. She shook her uneasiness off.

'Maybe I smell,' she thought to herself. She wasn't sure how that would really make her feel any better.

"Well, now that the introductions are over, perhaps we should head back to the palace, no?" Thranduil said, breaking the silence. "After all, there is a wonderful feast to prepare for and still be prepared."

Warning bells went off in her head.

"A feast, your majesty?" Andy said, nervously.

"Yes, my dear, a great big feast in your honor. To welcome you and your grandfather with grand and open arms!" Queen Aerlinniel said, excited.

"Oh," was all Andy could say.

It's not like she could have refused… Or maybe that option was still open.

'Well… this was going to be interesting…' Andy thought to herself, as she followed the royal family into the palace.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Yup, JesusTisMyHomeBoy and I are still going to continue with this and see how much further we can really go with this. Please bear with us, yes?

**Obvious Pseudonym**- Thank you for your review! The research paper is still in the works. We're not really sure what we're gonna do with it. But we'll let you all know how that's going as it all comes together.

**Maiafay**- It's cool, don't worry, we don't mind if you give us constructive criticism. Actually, we'd really love it. Even if this may be included in a future paper, we'd still really appreciate it if you would respond to this story as if it was just a normal story.

**canon carbon copy**- I've actually never heard of Sophie's World. I'm gonna have to look that up. And is this really a self-insert? I don't know Jesus and I were kind of laughing when people started telling us that. Maybe we've picked up some habits subconsciously. We're still exploring that.

**Lady Lea**- Thank you! Please stick with us!

**Hallows 07**- Thank you!

Also, Jesus and I want to thank **Haldir's-angel** and **piklejuice** for putting as favorites!!!


End file.
